The Dorky not so Knight whose more a Warrior and the Snowflake
by Zeti
Summary: The faunus Zed Lune (OC) decided to join the project 'Skyline' to protect his childhood friend Winter Schnee, also known as Snowflake. As an Agent of project Skyline, Zed is a mercenary/soldier. His duty: Finding his own path/way, to bring justice. But what is justice? The ex-heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and the faunus agent will find the path/way in their own journey...


When the times comes. Darkness will return... Cast out the light... Legends shatter... Only the light can bring peace. But what if an outcast of the darkness will come to ignite the light with the little help of an old companion?

Two warriors trying to find they path. But which one will they choose? The path of the light or the darkness? The 19 years old human ex-heiress of the Schnee Company Winter Schnee, huntress from Atlas and the 19 years old faunus agent Wolf/Zed Lune (OC) of project 'Skyline' will writing they own journey . Two old friends... Into an unknown adventure...

* * *

I don't own RWBY nor the music. All rights belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth except my OCs.

About Winter Schnee, I don't know how she looks, in my story she's an older version of Weiss (without the facial scar). Anyway I will maybe change her appearance if we got a look of her.

Thinking about why am I doing this... I'm not the best writer. But I kept my unpublished story in my PC. Until now! Yeah... For my defense I'm not good in english :)

* * *

**Insert Fire Emblem Awakening -And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?**

_**Atlas- Express Train Sleeper Car: Night**_

The cold breeze between her shoulder left the young woman a shiver. A tall white haired woman with sky blue eyes and a blue pajama looked slowly out of the window and watched the snowflakes falling. Only 1 day in this train until Vale. She let out of a bored groan. The view of the landscape was great. Lovely , but also sad... It's reminding her the old times. The times with her best friend.

''Why?'' was her only question. It's been 2 years since her best friend left her. ''Why did you leave me...'' Her tears slowly came out of her soft skin. She missed him. So much. But it was his decision he left. To protect her. She's holding a silver white pendant, which has the form of a snowflake in her arms. His gift for her.

_**Little Flashback 2 Years ago**_

''No matter what happens, we will always be together. Don't need to shed a tear Flake! I will come back. Just give me time.'' and gave her his pinky finger. ''I promise Winter. And you know I rarely keeping promises.'' he chuckled.

The girl named Winter looked up to his best friend. His spiky black hair and wolf ears moved with the cold wind in the snow hill. Red eyes meet sky blue eyes. His left hand touched her face to wiped some tears.

''Pinky promise?'' he asked. Winter smiled.

''Of course Duh!'' was her blunt reply and both gave them the pinky promise. The scenery was amazing. The right amount of snowflakes, which let the place looked peaceful. The view of the frozen lake, which gave them good memories of their childhood. It's was peaceful... no romantic... Winter face warmed up. She was always close to him. Her heart was beating fast. She was about to confess his best friend... Her feelings... until-

''Brr seriously how can you wearing this white dress in the cold place!?'' he shivered after looking at her dress. Winter weared a white gorgeous dress. While Zed weared a red/dark winter jacket, which protected him from the cold, his companion seemed to fell nothing.

''What? Don't you like it'' asked she confused with a smile. And again he broke her tension.

''Yes! I-I-I mean no! You looking beautiful. But it always is a mysterium for me how you can not feel the cold.'' he admitted her beauty. But still it's confused him why.

Winter chuckled playfully. ''You're sometimes dense don't you?'' He just shrugged at her.

''Well sometimes I don't get it... yeah.'' he said embarrassed, while looking away.

''Zed one day you will know.'' the quiet whisper of the womans lips came out. 'I'll give you the time until you regconize it.' he didn't heared it, but it doesn't matter.

''Come one let's build a snow fortress! Like in the old times.'' she gave him the puppy-eyes.

''Seriously you are a kinda princess, who's owning a giant castle!? You-'' Zed tried to resisting her legendary puppy-eyes, but couldn't helped it.

''Ok... Let's go and get some snow'' was his answer.

''Yeah!'' she cheered and danced around him. He lost again.

Time flowed, and both enjoyed the fun they had. It was a silly moment, but also amazing. Building a fortress brought them the good old memories.

_**Few hours later**_

''Well... it's something.'' she said.

''It's looks more like a giant snowball instead of a fortress.'' for some reason Winter and Zed made a big white ball.

"How we even did this?'' was his question.

''Like in the old times." she laughed. It was a enjoyable moment for her. Zed could only smile. He will miss her smile, while he's gone. His watch suddenly rang. The time has come.

"Flake it's time..." he said with sorrow. Winters reacted shocked and felt uneasy around her body, she should expected that.

"I know..." she whispered. The sun was setting. The frozen lake reflected the sunshine, which changed the color of the falling snowflakes. It's a phenomenon in Atlas that the white snowflakes change their color into a red/orange.

"The sunny snowflake season? Now? Wow..." Zed looked amazed at the view. Suddenly he felt two arms around him. Winter firmly hugged him. She buried her face onto his shoulder. Zed could only to one thing. Hug her back.

"I said you don't need to cry." he comforted her, while he put one arm on her head and stroked it. Salty tears flowed slowly at her face. He hugged her tighter."We're been friends for so long... I even denied my position as the next heiress for you... I'm just scared if you forget... me..." Winter Schnee gave her position as the next heiress of the Schnee Dust Company up. Their bond is strong. Zed and Winter are childhood friends. She didn't care about the heritage, even after her father forced her, to giving up on her faunus friend or the heritage. It was easy, for her. On the positive side, her little sister is also happy to the become the next heiress.

'Flick' "Ouch!?' Zed flicked her forehead, hard. "What was that for!?" Winter rubbed with one hand her forehead.

"For being stupid' he chuckled. "I except for my best friend more trust. We're childhood friends, of course I will not forget you duh!" and imitated Winters Duh. He broke the hug and pulled out a small case.

"This is for you!" and gave it to her. Winter took at the small present.

She slowly opened the small case. In this little case was a silver white pendant, which has the form of a snowflake and a small note. "Beautiful" she whispered, her face glowed red. "Thanks Zed-" He was gone. Winter looked confused at the place. But no sight of him. "Typical him..." she said. Then she took the small note.

_If you reading this, I'm probably gone._

_I know, I know, that I always running away in heartbreaking moments. I just wanted a goodbye :)_

_Anyways the pendant is my present for you. It's homemade :)_

_I have a talent with blacksmithing, mostly weapons, but this one is special._

_There's a secrect. What secret? Nah I'm not telling. It's your job._

_Don't need to cry. There are only a few years. I will come back. Alive..._

_- Your dorky best friend Zed._

_PS: I know the stranger who ate all of your chocolate chips muffins last year. It was me :) _

"Idiot" she said, while smiling at her present and looked up to the sky...

**_Little Flashback ends Present time_**

She shouldn't be sad for Zeds absence. She should prepare for the Vytal Festival and the reunion. But now Winter throws herself onto the bunk bed of the sleeper car. "I love bunk beds..." she muttered, while enters the dreamworld.

_**Skyliner Airplane 'Blitz'**_

The pilot of the airplane make his way to Vale. He's wearing a dark blue standard pilot suit of Atlas and a unique mask with a whitish-tan and blue lightning symbols, which obscures his eyes and upper face. 'Only 3 hours until destination.' he thinks. 'The Director said, to check for any signs of Crimson in the Vytal Festival and spy the White Fang.' After joining project 'Skyline' ,which ended as a failure, the pilot could normally get back home... But he had a unfinished mission to do. Save his friends.

"Crimson I hope, I'll will get you this time..." he mutters. _''Only 3 hours until destination, Agent Wolf do you want to sleep? I can activate the autopilot for you.''_ he heard a female voice. It's his A.I 'Blitz'.

"Thank you Blitz. I could need a nap." he says. _"Activate autopilot. Goodnight Agent Wolf "_

Soon as the autopilot starts, the pilot named agent Wolf got out of his seat and make his way to the sleep chamber. In his room, he gets ready to sleep... 'Long day huh?' he thinks. 'Just give me some time Flake. I will come back...'

* * *

I probably wrote this in the wrong time -.-

And I need help. Could someone sacrifice- I mean help me :)

About my grammar, yeah it's not the best :/

So who's Crimson and the Director?

Will Winter able to meet Zed again?

Maybe.

The path of the warriors shall cross.

About the updates. When? When I have time.

Oh and any questions?

Peace out.


End file.
